Spuk im Kerker
by YuryJulian
Summary: Wer wirft mit Eiswürfeln und bringt die Kleiderschränke der Slytherins durcheinander und in welchem Zusammenhang stehen sie mit den zu Schlägern gewordenen Rüstungen?
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Alles JKR und keiner gibt mir Geld dafür!  
  
Spuk im Kerker  
  
Ein lautes Gepolter weckte Severus Snape auf. Der Professor für Zaubertränke an der Zaubererschule Hogwarts versuchte die harten Faustschläge gegen seine Zimmertür zu ignorieren indem er sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.  
  
"Professor, machen sie sofort die Tür auf!"  
  
Malfoy? Was treibt der sich mitten in der Nacht im Schloss rum? Es ist doch wirklich erstaunlich wie sehr sich Vater und Sohn ähneln können. Selbst Lucius hatte zu Schulzeiten seine befehlende Art drauf gehabt und nun kam sein Sohn mit den gleichen Eigenschaften daher und scheuchte sämtliche Lehrer wenn es sein musste umher. Allerdings, stellte Severus zufrieden fest, hatte er sich nie so herumkommandieren lassen wie Dracos kleine Bodyguards Grabbe und Goyle. Der Junge war doch zu beneiden. Hatte er seine Untergebenen doch besser unter Kontrolle als sein Vater ihn damals. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass Vincent Grabbe und Gregory Goyle einfach nur hohl waren. Snape wusste es nicht genau.  
  
Er lies sich seitlich aus dem Bett fallen und schlurfte zur Tür. Kaum hatte er sie auf, stürmte ein vollkommen angezogener Draco Malfoy in sein Zimmer. War der überhaupt im Bett diese Nacht?  
  
"Na endlich. Ich dachte schon sie würde nie mehr aufmachen."  
  
"Und was gibt es mitten in der Nacht so wichtiges, dass ich nicht einmal den mir dringend benötigten Schlaf holen kann? Weißt du wie es ist, Tag ein, Tag aus zu versuchen Longbottom und seinen Kollegen die richtige Zubereitung von Zaubertränken beizubringen." Snape schloss die Tür. Seine sonst so strähnig, fettigen Haare standen ihm in sämtliche Richtungen hin ab. Er trug ein langes schwarzes Männernachthemd. Im Moment sah er mehr zum fürchten aus, als sonst.  
  
"Die rauben mir mit ihrer Unfähigkeit noch den Nerv! Es gibt andere Zeitpunkte zu denen du dich über Potter bei mir beschweren kannst. Dann bin ich auch gerne bereit ihm eine entsprechende Strafe zukommen zu lassen, aber nicht jetzt." Snapes Augen waren wieder kurz vorm zufallen.  
  
"Was? Wer hat hier was von P.O.T.T.E.R. gesagt? Es geht hier nicht um Potter. Es sei denn er war es der mir Eiswürfel ins Bett geworfen hat."  
  
"Das hast du sicher nur geträumt Draco, geh wieder schlafen."  
  
"Geträumt? Professor ich glaube sie träumen. Wenn sie mir nicht helfen wollen den Kerl zu finden, dann werde ich meinen Vater darüber informieren. Ich bin mir sicher, das wird ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Sie können sich ja mal mein Bett ansehen, vielleicht glauben sie mir dann."  
  
Bloß nicht, wenn der hier auftaucht steigt mir Dumbledore wieder auf den Fuß. "Na gut, Draco, was ist passiert?"  
  
"Das sagte ich ihnen doch bereits. Mir hat jemand Eiswürfel ins Bett geworfen." Draco hatte es sich auf der Ledercouch in Severus' Zimmer bequem gemacht.  
  
"Hast du auch gesehen wer es war?", Snape schlurfte zu seinem Bett herüber und lies sich träge auf den Rand sinken.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Dann hätte ich nicht zu ihnen kommen brauchen. Ich habe gar nichts gesehen. Während ich schlief kam plötzlich von oben etwas hartes, eiskaltes auf mich herunter und als ich aufwachte hagelte es noch mehr von dem Zeug. Wissen sie wie klatschnass mein Bett jetzt ist? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen es wäre Potter oder einer seine Freunde gewesen. Aber die haben ja das Passwort zu unseren Schlafsälen nicht. Ich denke mal es muss einer der Geister gewesen sein. Dieser Gryfindorgeist vielleicht. Der ist doch auch so ein totaler Potterfan. Wahrscheinlich war es der."  
  
Snape gähnte herzhaft. "Nun gut, dem werde ich morgen früh mal nachgehen, bis dahin legst du dich wieder schlafen." Als Draco ihn verachtend ansah und ihm wieder einfiel, das der blonde Junge ihm erzählt hatte, sein Bett sei naß, fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich schreib dir einen Zauber auf, mit dem du dein Bett wieder in Ordnung bringen kannst."  
  
"Ist das alles? Sie wollen einfach wieder schlafen gehen?"  
  
Severus machte sich bereits an einer Feder und etwas Pergament zu schaffen. "Was soll ich da jetzt groß unternehmen. Wer auch immer dich angegriffen hat, jetzt ist er weg."  
  
"Klasse, vielleicht sollte ich doch das nächste Mal lieber zu Dumbledore gehen."  
  
Snape reichte das Pergamentstück Draco. Sie beide wussten, dass der junge Malfoy niemals freiwillig zum Schulleiter gehen würde, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.  
  
Als der Professor für Zaubertränke seinen Lieblingsschüler vor die Tür geschoben hatte, lies er sich wieder in sein Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.  
  
"Pfh... Herzlichen Dank aber auch!" Schnell lief Draco in die Eulerei um seinem Vater eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Wenn es alles gut lief, würde er sie noch heute Nacht erhalten und morgen früh würde Snape ihm die Füße küssen und die folgende Nacht vielleicht auch noch persönlich in seinem Schlafsaal über ihn wachen.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg erloschen in dem dunklen Kerkergang zu den Schlafsälen der Slytherins mit einem Mal sämtliche Fackeln. Ging es jetzt etwa weiter? Draco zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang: "Lumos." Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete auf. "Was soll der ganze Blödsinn eigentlich?" Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter.  
  
Irgendwo drang ein metallisches Scheppern zu ihm. Dann sah er es auch schon. Drei der Ritterrüstungen, die sonst immer unbeweglich an den Seiten der Mauern in Alkoven standen kreuzten seinen Weg. Da es für Hogwarts im Prinzip normal war, ab und an mal leere Ritterrüstungen zu sehen, die sich die Beine vertraten, ging Draco unbeirrt an ihnen vorbei. Er hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen. Eine der Rüstungen holte mit dem Morgenstern aus und traf ihn schmerzhaft in den Rücken. Bevor der blonde Malfoy auch nur um Hilfe rufen konnte, schlugen auch die anderen beiden Rüstungen zu.  
  
Anm: Hey, bevor sich hier jetzt wieder alles beschert ich sei ein Sadist verrate ich schnell, dass es unserem lieben Draco gut geht. Ihm ist nicht viel passiert. Und wer hinter einem der beiden Anschläge steckt wird im nächsten Kapitel geklärt, dann auch etwas länger, das Intro ist immer etwas kurz bei mir. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Nun Draco, ich hoffe doch dir geht es bereits wieder besser.", fragte Professor Dumbledore. "Wer hat dich angegriffen?"  
  
"Mich würde viel eher interessieren, was er Nachts außerhalb seines Schlafsaales im Schloss zu suchen hatte?", kam es krächzend von Filch, der seine Katze streichelnd am Eingang zum Krankenflügel stand. Er war es, der Draco vor einigen Stunden gefunden hatte.  
  
Doch Draco kam gar nicht erst zum antworten, denn Professor Snape antwortete an seiner Stelle. "Mr. Malfoy hat sich nicht entgegen der Schulregeln verhalten. Der Angriff auf ihn musste unmittelbar erfolgt sein, nachdem er bei mir war. Anscheinend gab es bereits in den Slytherin Schlafsälen einen Angriff auf ihn. Womöglich ist der Angreifer ihm gefolgt und dann im Dunkel des Kerkers vollends über ihn hergefallen."  
  
"Ach, was, Blödsinn. Diese verdammten Schüler haben doch immer nur Unsinn im Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hat der Bengel irgendeinen verbotenen Zauberspruch ausprobiert, der ihn selbst erwischt hat."  
  
"Argus, ich denke sie haben bestimmt noch etwas anders zu tun."  
  
Mit einem verächtlichen Blick folgte der Hausmeister der Anordnung Professor Dumbledores. "Nun hätte ich aber ganz gerne von dir gehört, was heute Nacht passiert ist."  
  
So erzählte Draco in knappen Worten von den Eiswürfeln, die man während er schlief auf ihn geworfen hatte und vom anschließenden Angriff der Ritterrüstungen.  
  
"Hm... Das ist noch nie vorgekommen. Severus, bitte kümmere dich darum. Ich möchte, dass wir uns alle..."  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!" Lucius Malfoy kam in den Krankenflügel gestürmt. "Ich war gerade bei ihnen im Büro, doch dort teilte man mir mit, sie seien im Krankenflügel um einen Schüler, der angegriffen wurde zu befragen. Anscheinend hielt es aber niemand für notwendig mich darüber zu informieren, dass es sich hierbei um meinen Sohn handelt. Denn wie soll ich mir sonst die sich hier zeigende Szene interpretieren?"  
  
"Es war bereits eine Eule zu ihnen unterwegs. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich nur überschnitten."  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich.", verachtend kam die Antwort. Etwas beiläufig um den lieben Vater darzustellen fügte er noch hinzu: "Draco, alles in Ordnung?" Draco nickte.  
  
Lucius wandte sich an Professor Dumbledore: "Weiß man schon wer hinter diesem Angriff steckt?" Die Stimmungsschwankungen wechselten schneller als Tag und Nacht.  
  
"Nein, so wie es aussieht könnte es sich hierbei um einen ziemlich bösen Streich von einem Poltergeist handeln.", sagte Dumbledore. "Wir wollten gerade Nachforschungen anstellen. Severus, wenn ich sie darum bitten dürfte."  
  
"Natürlich, Professor." Bevor Snape aus dem Krankenflügel verschwinden konnte traf sein Blick sich mit dem seines alten Freundes Lucius. Die beiden würden nachher noch privat sprechen müssen.  
  
"Ich bitte sie Dumbeldore. Ein Poltergeist? Was für einen Grund gibt es, das sich ein Poltergeist an meinem Sohn vergreift?"  
  
"Wir wissen bisher sehr wenig über den Angreifer. Möglich wäre es. Poppy, wie lange wird es dauern bis unser junger Mr. Malfoy hier den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen kann?"  
  
"Noch heute Nachmittag. Die Verwundungen waren zum Glück nicht besonders schwer."  
  
"Ich werde ihn mit nach Hause nehmen."  
  
"Das halte ich nicht für notwendig."  
  
"Mein lieber Professor Dumbledore. Heute Nacht hat jemand meinen Sohn zweimal angegriffen und einer dieser Angriffe hat ihm einen Besuch im Krankenflügel ermöglicht. Wir können von Glück reden, das nicht mehr passiert ist. Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, das ich einfach nur zusehen werde, wie sie hier tatenlos zusehen während die Kinder ehrbarer Zauberer wehrlos großen Gefahren gegenübertreten müssen."  
  
"Sie vergessen das Hogwarts einer der sichersten Orte im ganzen Land ist, Lucius. Jetzt da wir wissen, dass es hier jemanden gibt, der es auf unsere Schüler abgesehen hat, können wir sie auch entsprechend schützen. Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit ihren Sohn vom Schulunterricht auszuschließen. Er wird hierbleiben."  
  
"Das können sie nicht tun."  
  
"Doch das kann ich. Sollten sie versuchen dies zu verhindern, dann erst recht. Wir beide wissen doch, das unter den jetzt gegebenen Umständen ihr Sohn in Hogwarts am besten aufgehoben ist." Dumbledore spielte damit auf Lucius Rolle als Todesser hin. Das Ministerium ist solange nicht von der Wiederkehr des dunklen Lordes überzeugt, bis er persönlich bei ihnen an die Tür klopft. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist deswegen aber noch lange nicht bereit die Gefahr für seine Schüler, nur zum Wohle der guten Beziehungen zum Ministerium, zu missachten. Wenn es darum ging seine Schützlinge davor zu bewahren in Gefahr zu geraten oder um zu verhindern das sie selbst Todesser wurden, konnte Dumbledore ziemlich unangenehm sein.  
  
"Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer hinter diesen Angriffen steckt." Dumbledore lies Vater und Sohn Malfoy allein.  
  
"Anscheinend interessiert es hier niemanden, das ich ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Wäre jetzt Potter an meiner Stelle würde die ganze Schule rotieren."  
  
"Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Draco. Ich kümmere mich schon noch um Dumbledore. Severus wird ebenfalls noch etwas von mir zu hören bekommen. So wie du mir geschrieben hast, ist er auch nicht ganz unschuldig. Er hätte dich wenigstens bis zum Schlafsaal zurück begleiten können."  
  
------- -------- ------- -------- ------- -------- ------- ------- -------- ------- -------- ---------  
  
"Guten Morgen!", erklang eine helle Stimme über Harry. Irgendwer stand mit einem Bein auf seiner Brust und erdrückte ihn fast. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen.  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
"Ja, Dobby ist hier."  
  
Harry richtete sich auf, nahm seine Brille vom Nachtisch und setze sie sich auf die Nase. Die Tür zu den Gryfindorschlafsaal schwang auf. Ein aufgeregter Seamus Finnigan stürmte herein. Ron erwachte mit einem solchen Schreck, als die Tür zu krachte, dass es ihn aus dem Bett warf.  
  
"Ihr werdet es nicht glauben!", sagte Seamus außer Atem. "Unsere Träume sind erhört worden. Draco Malfoy ist heute Nacht angegriffen worden und muss immer noch im Krankenflügel versorgt werden."  
  
Auf Nevilles verschlafenem Gesicht zeigte sich augenblicklich ein breites Grinsen. Der blonde Slytherin Junge ärgerte ihn mitunter am meisten. Es freute ihn über alle Maße, dass dieser Kerl auch endlich mal was abbekam.  
  
"Alle Einzelheiten!" Ron hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und kroch auf allen Vieren bis vor Seamus' Füßen.  
  
"Das ist der einzige Haken an der Sache. Keiner weiß was bestimmtes. Angeblich soll er in den Kerkern von irgendjemanden überfallen worden sein. Den alten Malfoy hat man auch schon in der Schule gesehen. Also kann es nicht ganz harmlos gewesen sein."  
  
Harry freute sich ebenfalls über die Verletzung Dracos, allerdings fiel ihm gerade etwas ein. "Damit hast doch wohl du nichts zu tun, Dobby?"  
  
"Ähm, nun ja. Kann man mit Eiswürfeln jemanden ernsthaft verletzen?" Der Hauself gewann sicherheitshalber etwas Abstand zu seinem menschlichen Freund.  
  
"Du hast Draco angegriffen?", kam es von Ron. "Das ändern meine Meinung über euch Hauselfen ganz enorm. Lass das bloß nicht Hermine hören, Dobby, denn wenn du ihr das nächste mal über den Weg läufst, wird sie dir eine Predigt halten."  
  
"Ich habe mir aus der Küche eine Schüssel mit Eiswürfeln genommen und mich damit in seinem Schlafsaal auf die Lauer gelegt. Als er dann schlief, warf ich sie einzeln auf ihn. Nachdem er dann davon wach geworden ist, habe ich ganz schnell die Schüssel geleert und bin verschwunden, damit man mich nicht entdeckt. Dumbledore soll nicht erfahren was Dobby getan hat. Dobby liebt seine Arbeit in Hogwarts."  
  
"Bitte, und deswegen macht Malfoy so einen Aufstand, dass er sich Krankenflügel notbehandeln lassen muss?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Wäre doch nichts neues. Malfoy nutzt doch jede Möglichkeit aus um die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Könnt ihr euch noch an den Angriff des Hypogreifs erinnern? Da hat er doch auch monatelang noch rumgejammert, obwohl sein Arm längst wieder in Ordnung war.", sagte Neville.  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Natürlich konnten sie sich noch daran erinnern. Es war Hagrids Hypogreif Seidenschnabel, der Draco angegriffen hatte. Dies aber auch nur, weil Malfoy Seidenschnabel provoziert hatte.  
  
"Warum hast du das getan Dobby?", fragte Harry den Hauselfen.  
  
"Lass ihn doch. Draco hat nur bekommen was er verdient hat. Also, warum sollten wir uns großartig darüber sorgen?" Ron zog sich an.  
  
"Dobby ist von seiner alten Familie immer schlecht behandelt wurden, jetzt behandelt Dobby sie schlecht. Und Harry wird auch immer von ihnen geärgert.", kam selbstbewusst die Antwort von Dobby.  
  
"Das rechtfertigt noch lange keinen Angriff! Dobby, du musst mir versprechen nie wieder Malfoy verletzen zu wollen."  
  
"Spinnst du Harry? Es ist doch egal wenn Malfoy eins vor die Mütze bekommt. Wir müssen uns noch nicht einmal die Hände schmutzig machen." Die anderen Jungs im Schlafsaal stimmten Ron zu.  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht richtig. Ich mag ihn ja auch nicht, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen."  
  
"Echt Harry, du hörst dich schon an wie Hermine!"  
  
Während die Gryfindors noch über die Richtigkeit von Dobbys Handlung diskutierten, hatte sich die Elfe wieder in die Küche aufgemacht.  
  
------- -------- ------- -------- ------- -------- ------- ------- -------- ------- -------- ---------  
  
Am Nachmittag durfte Draco den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen. Sein Vater hatte sich zuvor ziemlich sauer auf den Weg nach Hause begeben. Würde er noch im Schulrat sein, wäre Dumbledore seinen Posten sofort wieder los gewesen, aber so musste er sich fügen. Wahrscheinlich würde Draco seinen Schulabschluss, wenn dies hier so weiter lief auf einer anderen Schule machen. Das passte ihm gar nicht. Hier hatte er bereits die Kontrolle über sein Haus erlangt. Selbst die älteren Schüler Slytherins kamen immer wieder zu ihm, wenn sie ein Problem hatten. Egal, ein Malfoy wusste sich zu helfen.  
  
"Draco! Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte eine Zweitklässlerin als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.  
  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Aber da ich ja nicht Sankt Potter bin, fliege ich sofort wieder aus dem Krankenflügel.", antwortete er.  
  
Grabbe und Goyle waren aufgesprungen und nahmen Draco nun in ihre Mitte. So stolzierte er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, während immer wieder andere Schüler sich um seine Gesundheit sorgten, auf Dumbledore schimpften oder Mutmaßungen bezüglich des Täters wiedergaben.  
  
In einer einsamen Ecke lies er sich auf einem großen Sessel nieder. "Hört zu, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das Potter hinter der Sache Potter steckt. Zuerst war ich der Meinung, es sei jemand anders gewesen, aber nachdem mich die Ritterrüstungen angegriffen haben, bin ich nun vollends davon überzeugt."  
  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte Grabbe.  
  
"Wir stellen dem Narbengesicht eine Falle, die sich gewaschen hat, aber vorher..." Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Werde ich mich an ihm rächen. Niemand befördert einen Malfoy auf den Krankenflügel ohne ungeschoren davon zu kommen."  
  
"Willst du ein paar von diesen Rüstungen verhexen?", sagte Goyle neugierig zu Draco vorgebeugt.  
  
"Sag mal, wie bescheuert bist du?", fuhr Draco auf, dann ruhiger: "Nein, das wäre zu offensichtlich. Diese McGonagall würde sofort den Braten riechen. Keine Sorge, ihr beiden werdet Potter schon geben was ihm zu steht."  
  
"Wir?"  
  
"Natürlich. Ich bin noch verletzt. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, das ich in meinem Zustand vor dem Gryfindorturm auf ihn warten könnte. So jetzt passt mal auf, was ich mir einfallen lassen habe."  
  
Grabbe und Goyle rutschen näher zu dem blonden Jungen auf.  
  
To be continue...  
  
Anm: Slash, weitere Story verraten damit es sich lohnt das zu lesen? Ich mag Slash zum lesen, aber selber schreiben, nein, danke. Ich bin der Meinung, es gibt hier schon genug Stories, die einfach nur Blödsinn wiedergeben und darum muss ich es nicht auch noch tun. Wenn ich etwas mache, dann soll es schon etwas ernsthafteres sein. Allerdings darf der Spaß auch nicht zu kurz kommen. Hmm... gibt's sonst noch was? Wer meint, er vergeudet seine Zeit, wenn er meine Story liest, dann soll er es sein lassen. Ich schreibe nicht um hier den Besuchern das zu geben, was sie gerne lesen möchten, sondern weil ich Spaß daran habe und es eine gute Übung ist, wenn man wirklich ernsthaft daran interessiert ist eine ernsthafte Schriftstellerkarriere anzustreben. 


	3. Chapter 2

Da ich die Diskette mit dem neuen Chapter für Sommerferien auf Arbeit habe liegen lassen (Montag) und kurz davor bin unsere Telefonrechnung wieder ins unermeßliche zu schießen, werde ich mal den Spuk weitergehen lassen. Was habt ihr nur alle mit Dobby? Der macht doch nur kleine Scherze. Aber eine Frage: wer ist alles im Slytherinjahrgang mit Draco? (außer G + C)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Professor! Stehen sie nun endlich auf."  
  
Snape blinzelte und sah in das blase Gesicht eines ganz bestimmten Slytherin. "Ach, sie sind es Mr. Malfoy. Ja, ja ich steh gleich auf.", nuschelte er zur Antwort. Er zog die Decke bis unters Kinn und drehte sich mit den Rücken zu Draco. Durch das enorme Geschnarche der Schüler Crabbe und Goyle hatte er kaum ein Auge zugetan. Wie schafften es nur die anderen Schüler hier immer Nacht für Nacht ihren ruhigen Schlaf zu finden?  
  
"Na dann eben nicht! Ich hoffe sie haben nicht vergessen das wir die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke bei ihnen haben."  
  
Draco stemmte sich die Hände in die Seite.  
  
"Mit den Gryfindors!"  
  
Snape war mit einem Male hellwach. "Was bummelt ihr hier noch rum? Los Mr. Goyle, es kann doch nicht so schwer sein eine Krawatte zu binden. Mr. Crabbe ziehen sie endlich ihre Hosen an. Ich sehe sie in der großen Halle beim Essen. Wenn sie derweil so nett wären und mein Bett wegräumen würden." Zwar immer noch im Nachthemd stürmte Snape aus dem Schlafsaal der Fünftklässler.  
  
Aus dem Gang rief er noch fröhlich hinterher. "Wer zu spät kommt muss einem speziellen Gryfindor heute als Partner assistieren."  
  
"Hah, man muss nur die Schwächen der Personen kennen, schon ist kein Halten mehr da. Das hat mir mein Vater schon immer gepredigt. Was sagt ihr dazu, er hat recht." Draco legte sich seinen Umhang um. Lucius Malfoy hatte tatsächlich dafür gesorgt, das Severus Snape die Nacht bei den Slytherins verbringen sollte. Das würde auch noch eine Weile so bleiben.  
  
"Ähm, Draco, wann sollen wir denn jetzt den Plan ausführen?", fragte Goyle.  
  
"Nicht so ungeduldig. Ich sag dir schon noch bescheid. Los kommt jetzt, ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Außerdem will ich nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Bin mal gespannt welcher Trottel heute wieder was in die Luft jagt."  
  
#########  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, welchen Teil von eine Prise Palmwurzelkraut haben sie nicht verstanden?", fragte ein zynischer Snape.  
  
Der arme Neville wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl. Hermine hatte noch versucht die gröbsten Fehler in der Zubereitung auszuradieren, aber ihr Professor für Zaubertränke hatte Augen wie ein Luchs. Noch bevor sie den schlimmsten Teil beseitigt hatten, war er schon da.  
  
"Eine Prise bedeutet keineswegs ein ganzes Kilogramm. Ist ihnen eigentlich klar, das an jeder anderen europäischen Zaubererschule solche Schüler wie du erst einmal einen zweijährigen Aufbaukurs für ihr Studium machen müssen?"  
  
"Professor, bitte."  
  
"Mit ihnen spreche ich nicht, Miss Granger. Wenden sie sich bitte wieder ihrer Arbeit zu und sehen sie zu, dass sie in der vorgegebenen Zeit fertig werden. Vielleicht verspüre ich nachher ja den Drang ihren Trank an ihrer Katze auszuprobieren."  
  
"Professor Snape.", kam es von weiter hinten.  
  
"Was gibt es denn Mr. Malfoy?", Snape hatte sich zu seinem Lieblingsschüler umgedreht.  
  
"Ich glaube Potter ist gerade mit etwas sehr anderem beschäftigt als seiner Zubereitung des Koliotrankes. Sehen sie nur, er hält es für interessanter den Levitationszauber zu perfektionieren." Petzdraco grinste übers ganze Gesicht, denn Snape fuhr mit einer Wut herum, die zu göttlich war.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nichts dergleichen getan, aber es stimmte. Sein Zauberkessel schwebte wenige Zentimeter über seinem Tisch. Snape kam auf ihn zugerauscht.  
  
"Beende das sofort!"  
  
"Ich habe überhaupt nichts getan. Das war ich nicht. Ehrlich Professor.", beteuerte er seine Unschuld.  
  
"Natürlich nicht, der große Potter ist immer nur das Opfer, nicht?" Snape zückte gerade seinen Zauberstab, doch er konnte das Schweben von Harry's Kessel nicht unterbrechen.  
  
"Ahh...", ein Slytherinmädchen aus den hinteren Reihen war von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen. Ihr Kessel ging ebenfalls in die Luft und hatte seinen gesamten Inhalt über ihren Umhang ausgeschüttet.  
  
"Was treiben sie da?", fragte der ziemlich genervte Snape. Harry's Kessel hatte sich trotz seiner Bemühungen keinen Millimeter von seiner jetzigen Position entfernt.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte ein Gryfindor. Überall fingen die Kessel zu schweben an. Nicht wenige davon vollführten kleine Kunsteinlagen oder schwebten im Kreis über ihren Köpfen. Die Klasse musste sich in Acht nehmen, denn einige wollten ihren Inhalt unbedingt auf einen der Schüler schütten.  
  
Severus tat sein Bestes, aber er war vollkommen ratlos, keiner seiner Zaubersprüche wirkte.  
  
"Ich verlange, das sie mit diesem Spuk sofort aufhören, Potter!" Er packte den Gryfindorjungen am Kragen des schwarzen Umhangs.  
  
"Aber das bin ich nicht, Professor. Ich habe keine Ahnung was hier los ist." Das war mal wieder typisch Snape. Immer musste er Schuld daran sein, wenn etwas passierte. Doch dann hatte er Mühe ein schadenfrohes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Von hinten hatte er gesehen wie sich aus Snapes Regalen einige der Tinkturen in Bewegung gesetzt hatten und direkt über seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke stehen blieben. Langsam neigten sie sich. Noch ein Stück. Nur noch ein kleines, dann war es passiert. Der Inhalt hatte sich über Snape ergossen. Die Gryfindors fingen sofort zu lachen an. Den Slytherins ging das zu weit. Einige holten selber ein paar der Übelriechenden Wurzeln raus, die sie für den heutigen Trank brauchten und warfen sie auf ihre Mitschüler. Nur wenig später war eine erbitterte Schlacht zwischen Slytherin und Gryfindor ausgebrochen.  
  
Snape begann die Kontrolle zu verlieren. "Ruhe! Hört sofort auf! Gryfindor erhält 100 Punkte Abzug! Setzt euch und verhaltet euch ruhig oder ich setze nochmals einhundert drauf." Das wirkte. Die Gryfindors ließen sofort von ihrer Schlacht gegen die Slytherins inne, doch der Gegner wurde dadurch nur noch mehr angetrieben. Wie sollte es denn auch anders sein. Waren sie doch Snapes Lieblinge und hatten nichts zu fürchten.  
  
Der Zaubertranklehrer ist wieder vor die Klasse getreten und versuchte gerade mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit, die Essenzen auf seiner Haut zu neutralisieren. Überall auf seiner Haut hatten sich blaue Blasen gebildet, die in einem weg pulsierten.  
  
Die Kerkertür fiel schwer ins Schloss. Ein lautes Ratschen erklang und verkündete die Verriegelung des Klassenzimmers.  
  
"Wer war das denn schon wieder? Das ist nicht mehr lustig. Wenn ich den erwische, der für das hier verantwortlich ist, kann er sich auf einige schöne Stunden im Hogwartsexpress freuen, da er der Schule verwiesen wird." Snape war stinkig wie noch nie. Bei den letzen Worten hatte er starrend Harry angesehen. Sein Blick bohrte sich direkt in die grünen Augen. Wenn sich Harry nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass es Dumbledore aufgrund der derzeitigen Situation mit Voldemort niemals zulassen würde, das er Hogwarts verließe, hätte er Angst gehabt.  
  
Dann gingen sämtliche Fackeln und Feuer unter den Kesseln mit einem Zischen aus. Der Kerker war in vollkommene Dunkelheit getaucht. Etwas war in das Klassenzimmer gekommen. Ein Kratzen auf dem harten Steinboden, wie als würde ein Raubtier mit Klauen darüber wandern, erklang.  
  
"Verhaltet euch ruhig und keinen Ton. Ich werde sofort wieder Licht machen." Snape war das mehr als suspekt. Was war hier nur los? Das konnte doch nicht das Werk eines Schülers sein.  
  
"Bitte Professor, unternehmen sie doch etwas!", Neville war kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Ron, der neben ihm saß, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihm zu zeigen, dass er bei ihm war und er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. (NEIN, kein Slash!!!)  
  
"Longbottom, ich sagte ihr sollt ruhig sein. Wer auch immer sich hier einen Scherz erlaubt hat, wird das noch bitter bereuen. Und was ist das für ein seltsames Kratzen?", sagte die Stimme Snape's.  
  
"Du Pfeife! Mach dir bloß nicht in die Hosen, wer weiß wann wir hier wieder rauskommen. Ich habe keine Lust die ganze Zeit über den Gestank deiner Furcht zu riechen.", sagte Draco hämisch.  
  
"Grrrr." Ein Knurren.  
  
"Was war das?" Auch Ron schien jetzt Angst zu verspüren. Einige Mädchen begannen zu wimmern. Vielleicht waren auch Jungs mit dabei, aber in der Dunkelheit konnte das keiner so recht sagen.  
  
"Seid endlich leise. Wenn immer einer dazwischen quatscht kann ich nicht ausmachen, von wo das hier kommt." Peng. Snape's Kopf ist gegen einen Kessel geknallt. ´Ach, die fliegen hier ja auch noch rum.`  
  
"Keine Sorge, nichts passiert.", beruhigte er die Schüler, die alle seinen Zusammenstoß mit dem Kessel gehört haben.  
  
"Lumos." Alles blieb dunkel. "Lumos, lumos, lumos." Hermine glaubte das wilde Fuchteln von Snape mit dem Zauberstab hören zu können. Doch nichts geschah. Harry neben ihr hatte dies bereits schon beim Erlöschen der Fackeln getan. Und auch bei ihr hatte der Zauberspruch nicht gewirkt. Es war als würde sämtliche Magie aus diesem Zimmer gezogen, bis auf die, dieser seltsamen Macht.  
  
Mehrere ratschende Geräusche ertönten.  
  
"Die Vorhänge werden ersetzt werden. Haben wir uns verstanden. Das ist mutwillige Zerstörung von Schuleigentum. Niemand...", doch weiter kam er nicht. Mitten in dem Dunkeln blitzte es hell auf. Den Gryfindors und den Slytherins bot sich ein schauriges Schauspiel. Snape stand irgendwie unter einem Elektroschock. Zumindest blitzte es verdammt schnell immer wieder auf, in dessen Zentrum einmal Snape und dann ein Skelett, was wahrscheinlich auch Snape, war.  
  
Dann war der Spuk so schnell er begann auch schon wieder vorbei. Die Fackeln entzündeten sich und die Tür zum Klassenzimmer schob sich leise quietschend auf.  
  
"Professor Snape!", Draco war von hinten aufgesprungen und rannte zu dem völlig verkohlten Lehrer, der am Boden lag. Seine Haare standen ihm nicht nur zu Berge, es hatte den Anschein, als hätte jemand irgendwelche festen Stöcke auf seinem Kopf montiert.  
  
"Ich werde jemanden aus dem Krankenflügel holen.", meinte eine Slytherin und war auch schon verschwunden.  
  
"Das war Dobby!", flüsterte Harry.  
  
"Nein, Harry, das glaube ich nicht. Dobby würde niemals soweit gehen.", Hermine hatte ihn am Arm ergriffen.  
  
"Doch! Als er mich damals unbedingt retten wollte sind auch einige wirklich gefährliche Sachen passiert."  
  
"Das hier ist doch viel zu gut durchdacht, als das es von einem Hauselfen verbockt wurde. Schon gar von dem.", Ron hatte sich über den Tisch zu seinen Freunden nach vorn gebeugt.  
  
"Wir werden es herausfinden. Heute Nacht.", sagte Harry und sah dabei Hermine und Ron an. 


End file.
